


Cliché

by Reve_13



Series: Secret Lover [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Super cliché story with a possessive Feilong.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: Secret Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692004
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny summer afternoon. Feilong was sitting on his armchair in the headquarter of White Snake, sipping his favorite jasmine tea. He had just finished hearing the report of his legal business, and was waiting for his subordinates to bring him the report for his illegal ones.

“Feilong-sama.” Yoh, his most trusted bodyguard, came in after knocking on his door. He had once betrayed him but came back as his alliance. He was probably the third in the world that understand and care about him, just after his Russian lover and his nephew, “You have a guest.”

“A guest?” Feilong looked up from his tea, “I don’t recall I have an appointment. Who’s that?”

“She didn’t make one. She said her name is Natalia Kozakova.” Yoh replied, “Should I ask her to go?”

“……I have a moment before my next appointment.” Feilong frowned. He had never heard of the name, but he recognized it must be a Russian name.

The woman came in. She was a pretty lady with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a little black dress that fit with her slim body. To be honest, she was a beautiful woman to anyone’s eyes.

“Miss Kozakova, is it?” Feilong did not raised from his chair nor offer a handshake to the woman. He leaned back to his armchair and asked lazily, “To what do I owe this honour?”

“Mr. Liu.” The woman nodded to the man as greeting, “I am here to talk about my fiancé.”

“Which is?” Feilong felt his heart leapt into the throat hearing the word fiancé. A Russian woman came in and talk about her fiancé, and he could only think of one person. But as the leader of a gang, he remained calm and collected on the surface.

“Mikhail Arbatov.” The woman gave him a victorious smile and continued her speech, “I know you are in a relationship with him. May I remind you that the same-sex relationship is not good for him as a leader of a Bratva?”

She walked across the room and found herself a seat. She sat down with her legs crossed, “If you really love him, I want you to leave him right now. You should give him the freedom.”

What the hell is this cliché? Yoh and Feilong look at each other, both asking the same question in their mind. His lover had a secret fiancée and she demanded him to leave them alone? It was unbelievably boring development.

“Yoh.” Feilong looked at his bodyguard, “Lock this woman up.”

“Yes sir.” Yoh rushed and caught the struggling woman with ease. The woman had limbs too thin to fight a well-trained assassin.

“Listen, woman.” Feilong stared at Nadia in the eyes, “Mikhail Arbatov is mine. I don’t feel like the idea of him having a fiancée. And I always act according to how I feel.”

This was learnt from the motto of Mikhail.

“You!” Before she could finish her sentence, Yoh had took away the woman to the prison that once held Akihito.

Liu Feilong was a possessive and controlling man since long time ago. In the past, he would be jealous at Akihito just because Asami had given the boy a space in his heart. He had even kidnapped the boy and almost stirred up a war between the three powerful gangs in Asia, just to demand his crush to look at him again. And now for Mikhail Arbatov, the man that he had devoted his love to, Feilong had no wish to step back at all. Mikhail Arbatov belonged to him, even it meant another bloody war with whoever that was standing in the way.

“Should I shoot HIM or shoot HER?” Yoh returned to the office and asked jokingly. He was prepared to accompany the beauty to any danger field.

“It depends on what HE said.” Feilong took his phone out and called his lover. He had to make sure Mikhail Arbatov had not concealed such important info from him and betrayed his love and trust.

“Yes honey?” Mikhail picked up the phone almost instantly. Feilong could imagine a warm smile on the handsome face when he talked on the phone with him.

“Mikhail. Answer my questions without any delay.” Feilong demanded.

“Ah? OK.” Mikhail was surprised at the cold-tone of his love.

“Do you have a fiancée?”

“Will you be mine?”’

“Did your father or mother just find you one?”

“They are dead.”

“How about your pervert uncle?”

“I had personally made sure he is now 100% dead.”

“Who is Natalia Kozakova?”

“No idea.”

“So you won’t mind if I put a bullet in her head?” Feilong’s mood was better now after hearing his lover’s words.

“Who the hell is that?” Mikhail frowned. He had a bad feeling when hearing Feilong asked about his fiancée. He had countless women on his bed before he settled with his one true love, but he never gave such promise to anyone. “Are you in White Snake? I’m coming.”

“You have an hour.” Feilong hanged up the phone. 

* * *

Mikhail jumped on his helicopter and demanded the pilot to fly as fast as possible. He arrived the helicopter pad on the headquarter of White Snake just in thirty minutes. The blonde man walked to the beauty’s office without any troubles. The men in White Snake knew who he was and Feilong had given him permission to walk freely in their headquarter.

“Honey?” Mikhail opened the door without a knock. The long-haired beauty was again sitting comfortably on the armchair drinking his tea. Yoh was standing beside him as always.

“Mikhail.” The gorgeous man looked up to his lover, “Should I be pissed at you or at her?”

“…Who are you talking about?” Mikhail truly had no idea at all. He walked towards the beauty and drew a chair for himself. “I swear that I never ever had a fiancée, or fiancé.”

“Yoh, bring that woman out.” Feilong judged his lover’s expression carefully. It was a difficult job. Mikhail Arbatov could perfectly conceal his feeling or thoughts with his harmless smile if he wanted to.

Yoh brought the woman out of the prison. She had been scratching the wall and kicking the door ever since they locked her up, which made her appearance dimmed a bit. Yet, she was still a very pretty lady, even with messy hair and wrinkled dress.

“Mikhail!” The woman’s eyes lit up once she saw the man.

“Nadyezhda?” Mikhail looked surprised. The two then talked in Russian so fast that Feilong could not catch up with.

The beauty was getting more and more furious at the sight. How dare he said he did not know the woman, when he could call out her name and now chatting with her with such familiarity? He pulled the trigger on his pistol, as loudly as possible.

“Wow, Fei. Calm down.” Mikhail startled at the sound of trigger and turned around to see his lover shaking in rage. 

“Do you want to die first or does she?” Feilong stared at the man coldly. He could not forgive any betrayal, especially not the one he loved so much. He felt his heart was breaking once again.

“She is my half-sister!” Mikhail walked towards the beauty and pushed down his gun. He stroked the long black hair gently, “Calm down honey.”

“…Sister?” Feilong looked up to the man with disbelief. Now that they said it out, she really did look resemble to Mikhail. “Explain.”

“Didn’t I tell you I am the son of my dad’s mistress? She is the daughter of his wife.” Mikhail sat down, holding Feilong’s hand in his. “Nadia, why did you say you were my fiancée?”

“Allowed me to introduce myself again. I am Nadyezhda Arbatova, you can call me Nadia.” The woman bowed slightly to Feilong, “I just came to visit my little brother but I heard about you. So I decided to have a look at the beauty that made my brother head over heels.”

“…I almost shoot you.” Feilong was a bit embarrassed at his act. 

“Fei loves me. Sis.” Mikhail smiled at his lover proudly, “How could you think of the stupid cliché? You would end up bleeding out on the carpet before I came.”

“Oh yes, brother, you got a very passionate date. I was not expecting to be put in prison either.” Nadia frowned, “I guess the Chinese TV dramas were not entirely trustworthy. I thought he would be heart-breaking and hide in his room to cry.”

Feilong rolled his eyes. This woman was definitely Mikhail’s sister. Daring, but with occasional suicidal stupid ideas.

“Nadia, if I may?” Feilong looked at the woman with sincere expression, “As a fiancée or as a sister, I am afraid you won’t approve our relationship. But I don’t care.”

Nadia looked at him with curiosity on her face. Mikhail was on the other hand, looked surprised to hear that.

“And what I said still stands. Mikhail Arbatov is mine.”

“Fei…” Mikhail was touched by the determination in the speech.

“Oh Mishka, you really found the one. Can I also call you Fei?” Nadia laughed, “And you were wrong. I do not mind about my brother’s love life. He is now the head of the family, no one could judge his decision. And you were even prepared to go into war to fight for him.”

“So?” Feilong raised his eyebrows. He was not expecting acceptance this quick. Didn’t TV dramas always show how difficult it would be?

“When would you be my brother-in-law?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Nadia, proposing is my job.” Mikhail protested. His older sister was always the uncontrollable kind. And the most importantly, he was not prepared to ask for marriage, not as casual as this.

“Seriously, you don’t mind?” Feilong was still doubtful about the answer. He knew how homophobic people could be and he never thought their relationship could be sailing easily. At least not for two men in their position. 

“What if I mind? Will you give him up?” 

“Not a chance.” 

“So why bother? And I won’t say no to an eye candy like you to join the family.” Nadia sat down on Feilong’s sofa, flattening her wrinkled dress. “Misha, when will be your engagement party?” 

“...Are you playing the forced marriage plot now?” Mikhail frowned, “Mind you if you haven’t noticed yet, there won’t be shotgun marriage between me and Fei.”

“I have been watching romantic dramas on the plane. It was a really long flight, you know.” Nadia shrugged. “When I landed Macau, I called Boris to pick me up and he told me everything about you and Fei.”

“...That bastard never thought to tell me you came.”.

“Then I flew straight to here, trying to examine how much the drama plot works in reality.” 

“You could really ended up dead. My Fei means business.” 

Feilong watched the sibling casual chat silently. The conversation between Nadia and Mikhail resembled nothing between him and Yantsui. His own brother was a control freak and always despise him on every single things since they were young. Perhaps that was how normal sibling should be. 

“Fei?” Mikhail tapped the beauty’s shoulder to wake him up from daydreaming. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Feilong looked around, the Russians and Yoh were both looking at him, “What have I miss?”

“We are having dinner together.” Mikhail reached out a hand and pulled Feilong up his armchair. 

“The dinner is on me if I could hear about your childhood.” Feilong smiled at his lover. 

* * *

The three sat in a Chinese restaurant and ordered a full course. They had a private room for themselves, separated from the crowd. Nadia looked around the room with utmost interest, she even leaned over to examine the antique vase carefully. 

“Nadia is my older sister. She didnt’t live with me when we were young.” Mikhail was trying to pick the peanut up with the chopsticks. “She is the legitimate daughter and lived with my father.”

“Oh poor Misha had to stick with Uncle Yuri. Fei, do you know that pervert?” Nadia gave up and ordered a set of spoon and fork for herself, “He is horrible.”

“Yes, we have met.” Feilong recalled their very unpleasant encounter, Yuri was definitely not someone you wanted to live with. 

“I spent a winter there with Misha, when mum and dad were out of the country for business.” Nadia frowned as if she remembered something very nasty, “We decided to skip church on a Sunday and sneaked out to the neighborhood to play. Uncle Yuri was so mad that he grounded Misha for a week. I had to sneak food in from his window.”

“Dear sister, that was totally your idea. But that pussy didn’t dare to punish his brother’s legitimate daughter.” Mikhail rolled his eyes. He had given up the chopsticks and ordered a set of spoon and fork for himself too.

“He starved you?” Feilong looked at his lover in disbelief. Liu Yantsui might be a prick, but he was never physically abused when he was a kid. 

“Occasionally.” Mikhail shrugged. He drank the coconut chicken soup, “Oh this soup is so good. Fei, remember I told you that I buried Yuri’s shoes in snowmen?”

“Yes. That was Nadia’s idea too?” Feilong smiled, he could now see how mischievous these siblings could be.

“Oh that time! Yes, I sneaked to the neighbourhood when Misha was just released from grounding and found Boris.” Nadia smiled, “Boris lived in that neighbourhood too. He was so mad about Yuri too. We built like fifty snowmen in midnight and hid his shoes in them. Oh I remembered it was freezingly cold.”

“And Yuri whipped my back so bad the next morning. Fuck him.” Mikhail laughed. He was surprised that he could finally laugh the matter off now. Perhaps it was because the abuser was dead, or perhaps it was because Feilong was here with him, facing every challenges in the future. 

“I helped you to dress your wound.” Nadia said. She proceeded to the abalone. “I can never forget the sight of his back. I asked him to tell father about it, but Misha just won’t listen.”

“It’s so lame to tell, and father would probably think it was some discipline that I needed.” Mikhail noticed that Feilong was frowning. He reached out his hand and caressed the beauty’s back. “Fei, it’s nothing now. Come on.” 

“How could you endure all these?” Feilong asked. His own brother had made his life ambition into torturing Feilong and force him to whore himself, he could imagine the suffers Mikhail had been through. He had been blaming and abasing himself for a long period of time until Mikhail reached out and pulled him out of misery. How could his lover still had the warmest smile he had ever seen? 

“I don’t know. Maybe I wanted to irritate Yuri as much as possible, and me not bending was the thing that he hated the most.” 

“...I wish I had your personality.” Feilong smiled to his lover. 

“Enough for Misha. Now, tell me about you two.” Nadia was beaming, “I love romantic stories. Your story might be useful in my next book.”

“You are a novelist?” Feilong was surprised. It was almost the least expected occupation for a daughter of a mafia boss. With her appearance and her family power, she could easily become a super model or A-list star. 

“She had all the crazy ideas, this job fits her.” Mikhail laughed, “She declared she would not touch the family’s business when she turned 18. Oh I remember how father was speechless on the dining table in your birthday dinner.” 

“And how Yuri see it as time to get the top position.” Nadia smiled, “And how you get it first.”

“Boris was super helpful back then.” Mikhail laughed, thinking about how they fought to build their kingdom. “When he now don’t even think that I need to know my sister came.”

“Oh shut up Misha. Fei, how did you two started?” Nadia rolled her eyes. She was now interested in how this super hot beauty ended up with her little brother much more than his brother’s subordinates issues. 

“Do you write adult-content novel? Because that’s how we began.” Mikhail answered before Feilong. And his answer earned himself a stare from the beauty. 

“No, Misha, you are not telling her.” Feilong protested. 

“Yes, Misha, I am all ears.” Nadia encouraged. 

“Well, I have to obey my dear princess now, sis.”


	3. Chapter 3

The couples invited Nadia to stay with them, and the woman gladly accepted the invitation. It was Tao who came and opened the door for them. He was surprised to see the lady, who beamed at the sight of the boy.

“Misha, who’s this little guy?” Nadia smiled at the boy. 

“Fei’s ward.” Mikhail was busy taking Nadia’s luggage in the house. Little brother with a big sister had to do all the labour work. “Tao, she is my sister. You can call her...uh...Auntie Nadia.”

“He is NOT going to call me auntie when I am so sure he won’t call you Uncle Mikhail.” Nadia was annoyed, it felt so old. “Just call me Nadia.”

“Miss Nadia.” Tao greeted her and then helped Mikhail to move the luggage to the guest room. 

“Oh Fei, how lovely your ward is.” Nadia sat down with the man in the living room, “I was thinking about sending a woman to Mikhail and demand him to have a baby with her. Now that the need-a-successor cliche doesn’t work either.” 

“I will kill that woman.” Feilong answered seriously. “Nobody touch my Mikhail. Not any more.” 

“You do realize he was a playboy?” Nadia chuckled, “Maybe he got a child he didn’t even know, and a woman would knock on your door asking him to take responsibility?”

“...You are really full of stories ideas. If you must know, I paraded with Mikhail to every bar he used to hang out in, and make sure everyone in Hong Kong know he is now taken. By me, to be exact.” Feilong smiled victoriously. However, now that Nadia talked about it, somehow he could also imagine that situation too. It was not absolutely impossible, given what Mikhail used to do. “I don’t know what would I do, but I guess I will still shot her and get the baby if the baby has tousled blond hair.”

“And you are really fierce.” Nadia smiled. That was what she expected from a man that tamed her brother from a playboy to a devoted good lover. “I wasn’t so sure when I heard the Misha was serious about someone. I don’t want him to have a lame and weak lover that would stand in the way of his career and need protection all the time.”

Feilong poured some tea and passed a cup to the lady. 

“And now I know you are not. You would be the one that stand with him all the time. I like you very much. ” Nadia drank the tea, “Boris told me to see for myself, and now I understand why.”

“...Thank you?” It seemed like the in-law relationship was not too hard to deal with. 

“I saw what Misha had been through. I only want the best for my brother.” Nadia said with a serious expression. Without her smile, she now looked like an Arbatov much more. Dangerous, determined and confident. “I swear I can make you go if you are not the best.”

  
  


“What are you guys talking about?” Mikhail walked in the room and sat next to Feilong. He wrapped his arm around the beauty’s shoulder. 

“Misha. ” Nadia put on her warm smile again, “Are you sure you really don’t want to feed me some romantic stories of you two?”

“Persistence and my love, that’s how I win Feilong’s heart.” Mikhail laughed and kissed the beauty on his cheek. “Gone through several love triangles but I win everytime.” 

“...They are not love triangles. Neither of them were mutual love.” Feilong leaned on the man. “And it’s not even a triangle, you weren’t even in the game at that time.”

“Dear you make me more curious.” Nadia beamed, “Tell me.”

“Ask my guard. He could fill you in for all the romantic cliche you love.” Feilong smiled and stood up. “Would you please excuse me? I have a early meeting tomorrow and must go to bed now. Good night to you both.”

Feilong walked out from the living room. Before he reached to the door, he turned around, “Nadia, and I will be the best that he had ever wished.” 

  
  


Mikhail raised from the sofa and walked to the bar. He poured two glasses of whiskey on the rocks. He switched to speak in Russian, now that Feilong left. “I know you are not a tea person.” 

“Thanks. Tea was good too.” Nadia gladly accepted the whiskey. 

“Why are you here, really?” Mikhail sat down across his sister. He was still suspecting his sister's intention.

“Oh you heartless prick. I really came to visit you. And I really wanted to see your beauty, after your bragged to me so many times over the phone.” 

“Wonderful, isn’t he?” Mikhail smiled at the thought of his perfect lover, “I won’t tolerate if anyone want to separate us, not even you.”

“Rest assured, brother. My love life was ruined by father, and I am definitely not going to be a bitch and ruin yours.” Nadia smiled, “And I am so sure he would not tolerate it either. First-hand-experience.” 

“Yes, my honey could be a jealous bitch when it comes to me.”

“And now he is gone, tell me why you didn’t kill his guard if he was involved in the love triangle?” Gossip time!


End file.
